specopsholofandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Alexandria Traner
"I heard she just doesn't have a father." -'' Jaden ''"I do so have a father! He's just not here because he doesn't like stuck up bantha fodder!" -''' Noah''' Life on Calfa Noah Alexandria Traner was born to Kalen Traner and a Corellian woman by the name of Kayda Xem. She was born in Year -11, in a small town along the southern river of Calfa, in the Hapes sector. The small town was inhabited by a group of Hapans not quite within the law, and her mother was the lowest of that low group. Noah Alexandria's birth was one of interest. Her mother had been away for a long time, after growing up in the small town, and when she came back, she was round with pregnancy. Noah Alexandria was born one cool day in late summer; where they lived often snowed over, even in the dead of summer, and the day Noah was born was no exception. The snow was so bad that day that Noah was born at home, and no one could get there because of it. The first few years of Noah's life were uneventful. Her mother often told her that she was a special little girl, because she got to help with chores, feed the animals, bake, etc., before she was even 7 standard years. At 7, she started in the academy like all little girls did. Boys started the year before. Noah then learned that everyone else had a father and a mother, while she only had a mother. She asked her mother about it, and was told her father was a heartless jerk. A Hapan, however, which Noah loved to hear. She didn't believe a Hapan could be a heartless jerk, either. Her naivety lasted only until she was 13 standard years old. At the academy, Noah had a rough time. Everyone seemed to know she was fatherless. Around 10 standard years old, she stopped trying to hang out with her fellow females, instead preferring the company of the seemingly-less-judgemental boys. She did all the things the boys did, leading people to question her mother with sayings of "How dare she let that child run free" and "How could she let her wear pants like a boy?". Noah didn't care, and her mother told her she was perfect the way she is. One day, she overheard the boys talking as she headed towards them after classes ended. "I heard that her mother is a witch, and had her without marriage." "I heard she was never born, she just appeared one day." "I heard she's some sort of princess thrown here because she's a tommy boy." "It's a Tomboy; and I heard she just doesn't have a father." Jaden was the last one to speak, because here Noah broke in. "I do so have a father! He's just not here because he doesn't like stuck up bantha fodder!" She turned and talked away in a hufff, and Jaden chased after her to apologize. The two became fast friends, especially after Noah learned that Jaden didn't have a father either. His mother told everyone that the man was off fighting in a war, but Jaden told Noah the truth; he left before Jaden was born and had no intention on returning. Near the end of Year 2, Noah's mother passed. The 13 year old was devestated. After finishing the last academic year at the academy, the next offered being one purely to learn etiquitte, she left the small town she had grown up in. At 14 standard years old, she crossed the river to the ice regions, and spent many years working in the ice camps, doing menial tasks at first, then proving her worth later and doing harder labor than most men. Travels and Questions Noah Alexandria, now going by Alex, boarded the cheap spaceliner. She was bundled in her warm clothes, wearing everything she had since she didn't own a backpack. She spent a fortnight on the ship before it landed in a warm town on Callos, in the Brema sector. She wandered north to the forest, lauhing to herself about the stories of outlaws who live in the forest. Finding ocean, she got on a boat. Her mind turned to wondering about her father, if she had any siblings, if there was anyone in the galaxy that cared about this young woman.